The Runaway
by Kaddence Fire
Summary: Astrid Heatherine doesn't have an easy life, especially after her sister was killed. The rest of her family that she has left aren't easy to deal with, except for her brother Fennec. She doesn't have very many options in her mind, run away, or put up with them for a few more years. What happens though when someone new comes into her life?
1. My Life As It Is

This is how I live my life. I wake up every morning and get out of bed. I stay up late at night trying to forget all of my haunted memories and my horrible past. They always tell me, go get help. They always tell me, just forget it all, it's easy. Truth is, it's not, and maybe I don't want to forget. Maybe I want to remember what happened because it makes my mind sharper. I become more prepared for the future and the obstacles it throws my way.  
Every morning when I wake up I glance to the pictures on my nightstand and for a second I feel like she's back. She won't ever be back. My little sister Serena is dead, and I was suppose to be there for her. I was suppose to watch over her. I did everything I could but it didn't feel like it was enough. She died due to running in front of a car. Nobody ever understood why she did it, nobody except me. I don't approve of it, honestly I don't. She should've lived through it, held her head high, stuck up for herself. Yet she didn't... I have nothing against her for doing it, I just wish she hadn't...  
After she died, Liam, our oldest brother lost his mind. The only person I have left in this world is Fennec, my other brother who's older than me but younger than Liam. My name is Astrid Heatherine and I'm fifteen. I attend Woodhaven high school and I'm in tenth grade. Today is just another day of going through torture, a murderous torture called high school. You must be thinking, come on, high school can't be that bad. Well, when everyone hates you and you have absolutely no reason why so you just go your own way alone, it is.  
I slip out the front door and walk along the sidewalk. I really don't care if I'm late for school anymore, so I think I'll just avoid the bus. It'll be lonely here when Fennec graduates and goes off to college. It's still one more year but... you know how it is. Then something hits me, what if I don't have to live my life this way? What if I can start all over? What if I can escape... That would be nice except for not having Fennec around. I don't know what on earth I plan to do. I walk along more broken concrete and puddles of water from the downpour that we got last night. I'll be at school soon, part of me is yelling to not go, and I don't know why. I guess I'll find out...  
"Astrid!" A voice behind me bounces and echos. I can tell they're running to catch up to me.  
"Hello, Danielle." I say without turning around or stopping.  
Danielle is one of my friends, aside from my brother Fennec. I think if I decide to leave she'll understand. Although, I'm not running away until I'm given another reason to.  
"What're you up to? You didn't take the bus." She says.  
"Neither did you, what's your point?"  
"Well, Astrid, your..."  
"Different? Weird? Insane? Stupid?"  
"No... I was going to say you're you and unpredictable."  
"My bad." I sigh.  
I hop and skip across pieces of sidewalk and randomly jump around for fun.  
"You seem glum." She tells me.  
"Aren't I always? After all, look at me."  
I wave my hands at myself pointing from my black lace-up sneakers to my black ripped jeans, a looped chain belt, and a neon blue tank-top that says 'Save me, I don't wanna be sane' in bold lettering. Then I manage to point out my black eyeliner, no I didn't use a ton of it either, black mascara, and light brown hair with black streaks in it.  
"There's nothing wrong with the way you look, it's cool."  
"Goth?" I say in a strange tone.  
"No, you're not goth. Most of your outfits have black yet a lot of color. Also you don't go overboard with dark makeup either, so I'd go with describing you as emo or perhaps you just love that style."  
"Heh," A laugh escapes my lips, "I suppose I could be considered emo, except one day I could wear this, or I could wear all color."  
"Exactly!"  
"Dani, we're gonna be late ya know."  
"I don't think either of us care."  
"Nope," I smile, "No we don't."  
We continue walking until we reach the school. As I predicted, we were late by fifteen minutes. I don't think anyone noticed when we slipped into class though. I don't know why I came, I'm not going to be listening anyways. I know it sounds crazy but I already know everything and it's funny when the teachers ask me something, and I'm clearly not paying attention. The funny part is I reply without thinking, and it's always right. The teacher just grumbles and moves along then, leaving me alone for the rest of the period. I took a seat in a desk by the back of the room and got out my MP3 to listen to music. My choice, "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance.  
"Miss Heatherine, what is 4.12562980 X 2.56742178? You have ten seconds to answer me or it's detention for you, due to your little hijinks of being late without an excuse, and listening to music in class."  
I let out a sigh and think in my head through the problem.  
"10.59223180473704 is the answer." I say without looking up from my MP3.  
I hear the teacher drop her remote to the smart-board and I finally look up.  
"Is something wrong, Miss Schultz?" I ask innocently.  
"How did you..."  
"Just don't question it, now may I please be left alone?"  
"Don't question it? Miss Heatherine you have a remarkable ability in mathematics! Are you this way in all of your classes?"  
"Ugh..." I moan, " Yes."  
"Interesting... Class dismissed!"  
Okay... That was weird. I walk to my locker and realize a new locker beside mine is open and I can't see who's beside me, due to them bending down. I can see their feet and from what I can tell it's a guy. He's wearing guy's black sneakers. The locker shuts and I finally see him.  
"Oh... Uh hey." He says.  
He has black hair and his bangs are above his eyes and swept to the side a bit. He's wearing an All American Rejects shirt and has a chain belt like me, with dark blue jeans leading to his black sneakers. His eyes are a strange shade of brown that could keep you staring at them and never figure the tone out.  
"You're new here, aren't you?" I ask.  
"Yeah, my name's Morrison."


	2. Lab Accidents

"Morrison? You don't really here that name much anymore." I tilt my head.  
"And I suppose your name is more normal then?"  
"Nope, not at all. My name is Astrid."  
"Well, it may not be that common, but it sure is cool." He smirks at me.  
"Thanks... I guess. What class are you going to next?" I ask.  
He pulls his schedule out of his back pocket, and glares at the print.  
"Chemistry."  
"Oh," I glance at my books in my locker, "I'm going there next."  
"Would you mind taking me? You seem like a person I could hang out with easily, so I'm just wondering."  
"I guess." I shrug and gather my books in my arms then close my locker.  
I guide him down the hallway past the doors that haunt me with memories.  
"Home Ek, Spanish, Language Arts & Reading," I mutter the names of the rooms aloud and point to them as we walk by, "Ah, and here we are, Chemistry."  
"Thanks," He scratches the back of his head, "I'll cya around."  
"Ahem," I say as he closes the door and I catch it with my foot, "I'm here too, remember?"  
"Sorry, I'm flustered today." He apologizes and turns flushed.  
"Eh." I grunt in response and nod before walking to my seat.  
"Okay class," Mr. Johonson clasps his hands together, "Today we have a new student." He gestures towards Morrison.  
I can hear him mutter under his breath that he doesn't like attention, and I get a smirk out of it, knowing he feels the same way I do. Perhaps I may not be so alone here anymore, even though I have Danielle.  
"Mr. Fae, please take a seat next to Miss Heatherine." Our teacher instructs.  
Well isn't this ironic. He makes his way across the room to my table, and secretly I can see him smiling to himself as he swings his bag over the table and sits on the stool next to me.  
"Today we'll be mixing two formulas in class as a lab. Be careful which tubes you mix though, some of them may create a mixture that won't end up well. However, you shouldn't worry too much since the school board tries to keep each and every student safe. Well, go on now, begin!" Mr. Johonson gleefully announces.  
"Soooo," Morrison turns to me, "Please tell me you know what you're doing."  
"Nah," I wave at him as if everything's okay, "You try it, let's see what you can do."  
"Seriously?" His eyes widen like dinner plates.  
"Yeah, come on. I'm sure you're capable."  
"But -"  
"Seriously, just try it." I interrupt him.  
He sighs before looking at the test tubes. I watch him carefully as he taps his finger against his chin, trying to decide which one to mix into the beaker. Slowly, he reaches out for the tube with the blue colored liquid inside.  
"Sssth," I breathe in through my teeth, causing him to glance at me wearily, "I'm just messing with you. Go ahead." I laugh.  
He rolls his eyes at me before pouring the solution into the beaker. *Poof!* I watch as the beaker erupts in a blue cloud, making little blue dust particles stick to his black hair. Our eyes watch the one last piece of falling dust as it lands on his nose. Somehow we both share a look at the same time, and I know we're both thinking the same thing. He smiles at me while I explode in laughter. Behind me I hear another *Poof!*, causing me to look back to see Danielle's beaker overflowing with green glowing goo.  
"Danielle!" The teacher yells urgently.  
"Sorry sir!" She shouts.  
"Everyone, out of the room please! Hurry hurry!" He directs us.  
Suddenly today got much more interesting...


	3. The Squad

After the explosion in the lab, we all shuffled out to the courtyard. Danielle, Morrison, and I gathered in the corner of the courtyard under a cherry blossom tree. My gaze watches Fallon, Nora, Luke and NightStar, or known by his real name, Joseph Robins. They're more of the popular people, the ones who win best homecoming couple, prom queen and prom king, class president, sports heroes, etc.  
"You know," Leda says as she walks up to us, "The one thing you don't have to worry about is one of them winning validictorian.  
Danielle breaks out in a fit of laughing while Morrison looks at us in confusion.  
"Oh, right..." I murmur, " Guys, this is Morrison, the new guy." I motion towards him.  
"Uh, sup?" He says, not knowing what else to do.  
"Well, at least he's cute." Leda gives a sly smile and looks at him.  
"Yeah, okay." I roll my eyes.  
I have to admit, he is pretty good looking...Ugh...What am I thinking?  
He quirks an eyebrow at both of us, keeping his opinions, whatever they may be, to himself.  
"What's that blue stuff in your hair? Were you guys in Chem when the lab had an accident?" Leda inquires.  
"Eh heh..." Danielle laughs awkwardly.  
"Lemme guess, you're the guilty party, aren't you?" Leda asks Danielle.  
"Maybe." She looks around for something to stare at.  
I sigh and kick up some grass with my sneakers. I wish I had a book to read right now. Don't get me wrong, I like my friends, but I love getting sucked into good books where I can forget my problems and indulge in someone else's story. My story is all twisted and cracked, like an old wooden board, or a bent up spine in a book. Who would want a bent up book or twisted and cracked wood?  
"Does anyone know what time it is?" I yawn, bored.  
"Nap time for some of us." Leda looks at me.  
"I'm not tired," I counter,"I'm bored. There's a difference. Also, I'm not five, nap time, seriously?"  
"Hey," She shrugs, "Don't judge my choice of words."  
I groan and flop down on the grass, playing with it in my fingers and twisting the green tendrils around, ripping them out of the ground. The others take a seat beside me on the grass and watch me. I'm their only thing that can keep them fascinated in the mean time, I'm so weird that I'm a fascination.  
"So new guy." Danielle starts.  
"Hrmm?" He makes a sound of acknowledgement and keeps his eyes on me.  
"Where are you from?" Danielle asks.  
He turns his head towards Dani, "Hayzeburg. About 65 miles from here."  
"That's a long ways." Leda notions.  
"Yeah. A lot of my old friends are back there. They're like I am, I guess. The same attitudes, some more competitive or have other different traits but still kind of similar."  
"Soooo all of them are really cute and are either emo, scene, a mix between normal and kind of emo, or just really cool either way? Ooh are there a lot of athletes too? You look like you're kind of sporty. Do you have any single friends back there?" Leda gushes.  
"Um..." He looks at Leda blankly.  
"Leda chill out." I scold her.  
"But!" She tries to protest.  
"Chill." I scold her again.  
"Meh. Whatever." She sighs.  
My ears catch the sickening sound of Fallon's laugh. She makes me sick to my stomach, if you haven't noticed. I strain my neck to see Fallon and her group over Danielle's head. Morrison follows my gaze and Leda looks over her shoulder behind her.  
"What're you three looking at?" Danielle asks.  
"Yeah," Nora says as she comes over, "What ARE you three looking at?"  
"Just a bunch of unreasonable people, you?" I snort.  
" A group of weirdos." She smirks.  
"Nora, is it?" Morrison asks.  
"Why yes, cutie, it is." She flips her hair.  
"I thought you just considered him a weirdo? Also you have a boyfriend, and he's right over there. You know him? His name is Joseph." I snap.  
"So what? He's replaceable." She laughs and smiles.  
"Good to know, remind me to tell him next time I speak to him. Lucky for you, that'll be never." I say.  
"Hmph," She huffs, "Anyways, what's his name, brown eyes over here, Mason? He's new, so he doesn't know better than to hang with you three."  
"My name is Morrison, not Mason. And just so you know, there's nothing wrong with them at all. Clearly you're the one with the issue." He smiles right back at her.  
She opens her mouth in awe, closes it in disgust, and stomps back to Fallon.  
"Hahaha rejected!" Leda laughs and holds her sides.  
My mind is still going over the fact that he thinks nothing is wrong with us. What strange world does he live in? Then again, he doesn't know about my history or my family. Danielle is normal though, despite Leda and I being emo, Dani still hangs with us, and there's no reason why she shouldn't. It doesn't matter what you look like or what your personality or status is. You can hangout with whoever you please, but the populars don't seem to think so.  
"Astrid?" Morrison waves his hand in front of my face, "Anyone home?"  
"Huh?" I jump back to reality, "Yeah I'm here."  
"You okay? You seemed kinda lost." Dani's concern comes out.  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking." I nod slowly.  
Dani and Leda share a look that I know all too well, worry for me, while Morrison tilts his head in curiosity.  
"Students and staff,"The speaker comes on, "It is now safe to return to the inside of the building.  
"Yay..." I moan as we all stand up.  
"Exactly." Leda yawns.  
"Now who needs nap time?" I poke.  
"Oh shut up."  
I chuckle as we walk back inside the building and enter the hallway with glass windows all along the sides.  
"Miss Heatherine?" An office worker shouts after me and pulls me aside, "There's a phone call for you."  
 _What?_  
I spin on my heel and walk to the office.


	4. Daddy Issues

I hold the landline phone in my hands at the office, annoyed and confused with whoever is calling.  
"Hello?" I speak into the phone.  
"Hello, dear."  
My dad's voice is friendly, but I know it's not real. Deep down he's like ice, cold, brutal, lifeless ice.  
"Hello, dad."  
"I was calling to remind you that Serena's anniversary of death is coming up tomorrow. You'll be pulled out of school early."  
Hot angry tears sting my eyes, "Why couldn't you just tell me after school?"  
"Oh, my bad, I didn't think of that." He laughs.  
"Right...I'm sure you didn't call me on purpose to make me upset. Good to know you care."  
"I do care, you're just ungrateful and can't see that I do."  
"You call caring pushing your children over the edge?"  
"I never pushed any of you over the edge, you simply fell off of it yourselves." His voice chides.  
"Where's mom?" I ask suspiciously.  
"Ooh yes, that reminds me. She's in the hospital right now, she somehow fell down a flight of stairs. Such a clutz."  
"See, this is what I'm talking about. What kind of person forgets that their wife is in the hospital? Not to mention they laugh about it! I don't know how you can live with yourself."  
"Astrid, you're in trouble when you come home for what you said. Also, don't be expecting me to cook dinner for you." He snaps  
I hang up the phone before I say something else without thinking.  
The office receptionist looks at me, "Miss are you okay?"  
"Peachy." I huff and storm out of the office.  
Who does he think he is? My father? That's what he used to be, but not anymore. Not in my mind. I walk down the hallway, tempted to slam every locker shut that's been left hanging wide open. I carry myself to my next class, which I'm certain to be late for thanks to that pointless phone call. I walk into room 372, History & Geography, and already see an annoyed Mrs. Gades tapping her foot and staring in my direction with a look of disapproval.  
"Sorry I'm late." I mutter.  
"One more late and you'll have a detention." She scolds.  
"Yeah, I know." I say in a rush and run to my seat.  
To my surprise, I'm sitting next to none other than Morrison. He stares at my disheveled form in confusion and awe.  
"Everything okay?" He asks, knowing the answer.  
"Yes." I lie.  
"Whatever you say."  
Only then do I notice I don't have my books for this class, or any materials at all. A look of even more despair crosses my face, and he notices where my gaze is, the empty space on the table.  
"Don't worry, we can just use my book." He whispers.  
"Thanks..." My voice is hushed.  
"No problem."  
"Does anyone know what happened during -" The teacher trails on and on.  
I slump down in my chair and put my head against my hand which is being propped up by my arm on the table. Morrison fishes earbuds out of his pocket and discreetly puts them in his ears, keeping his iPod in his jacket. I glance at him every now and then, watching his face glow with happiness from the music. I wonder what he's listening to? He takes out an earbud and hands it to me, as if reading my mind. I place it in my right ear since it's the closest to him and listen. My eyes widen in surprise before I start to grin. He listens to I The Mighty? He slides the iPod out of his jacket slightly for me to see his playlist. A Day To Remember, Alesana, Bring Me The Horizon, Crown The Empire, Escape The Fate, Falling In Reverse, I The Mighty, I don't take the time to read it all because there are so many different artists, but I can tell he likes the same music as me. The reason I listen to what I do is because it connects to me and actually understands me. I don't know any human being who can fully relate to me. I look up at his face and suspect that maybe he has a reason too.  
"Astrid and Morrison! Are you listening to music in class?" Mrs. Gades asks, annoyed.  
Crap. Caught twice in one day? Morrison shuts off his iPod and tucks the earbuds back into his pocket.  
"Detention for you both! It doesn't matter if you're new Mr. Fae, I won't treat you any differently than our other students." She yells.  
A few kids behind us snicker and I roll my eyes and exhale. Looks like I got that detention anyways...But I suppose it just might be better with Morrison there. After all, I have yet to learn his story.  
"At least you'll be there," He nudges me, "That makes it slightly better."  
He just keeps reading my mind today...He's on a roll.  
"Yeah." I say quietly and nod in agreement.  
The bell sounds 12:34 and we, well, everyone else, picks up their belongings and heads out the door. I walk beside Morrison back to our lockers.  
"What's next?" He asks.  
"Lunch." I say as he spins the lock on his locker.  
"Good. Is the food at least decent here?" He asks nervously.  
"You'll have to decide that for yourself."  
"That's always good to hear." He sighs, disappointed with my answer.  
"Yep, always indeed."  
He slams his locker shut and we head down to the cafeteria.


	5. Chilly Attitudes & Chili

In the cafeteria line Danielle and Leda meet up with us. We're in the middle of the line, so it shouldn't take too long to get our lunch and get seated.  
"Guys have any of you seen Sawyer?" Leda asks.  
"No, I think he's at home, sick." Danielle says.  
"Who's Sawyer?" Morrison looks at the pair.  
"He's our other friend that we hang out with. Yes, I said he, now he won't feel so alone, being that there's another guy." Leda chuckles.  
"Technically Joseph used to hang out with us until he went over to Nora, Fallon, and Luke." Danielle adds.  
"Yeah, but he left us two years ago." Leda counters.  
"Are you to seriously going to continue squabbling over this topic?" I groan.  
"Yes." They say simultaneously.  
"Ugh." I smack my hand to my face.  
The line moves forward, but our conversation doesn't. They just continue to talk about Joseph leaving the group and how long ago it was and why he left. It's really no secret why he left, because he thought Nora actually liked him. She doesn't and he's oblivious to it, I feel bad for him. She's just using him for her own purposes.  
"What is...That?" Morrison asks as he points to the lunch on the plates.  
Danielle erupts in laughter as Leda makes a face of disgust.  
"What is that?" Danielle laughs.  
"That would be the most disgusting thing on earth." Leda scrunches up her nose.  
"Which is?" Morrison asks impatiently.  
"Chili." Leda shudders.  
"Don't mind Leda, she can't stand eating Chili." Danielle attempts to calm Morrison.  
"Uh...Alright." Morrison frowns.  
We go through the line and take our seats at our usual table in the cafeteria. Morrison and I take seats next to each other while Danielle and Leda sit across from us.  
"On another note, Morrison and I got detention." I say as we've settled down.  
"How?" Danielle asks.  
"Listening to music in class." I say bluntly.  
"Oh so the usual." Danielle sighs.  
"The usual? You mean you do that a lot? Even when I'm not the one with the iPod?" Morrison asks.  
"Yeah. Music connects to my life, it's the only thing I know that can relate to me." I stare at my plate.  
Leda pokes her food with her fork and makes grossed out faces.  
"Leda, just eat it." Danielle complains.  
"I'd rather die." She states.  
"Typical." Danielle rolls her eyes.  
I watch as Morrison takes a mouthful of it and looks as if he wants to spit it back out, but he swallows it.  
"That's...Utterly disgusting." He gags.  
"Point Leda!" Leda shouts.  
The three of us turn to look at her.  
"I - uh, nothing." She stammers.  
Silence creeps over the group and I reflect on my earlier conversation with my dad. I suspect he won't be happy that I got detention. Maybe I just shouldn't go home. If I really wanted to I could just run, run as fast as I could in the other direction and never look back. I did think about it this morning...I don't know though.  
"Astrid, you're spacing again." Danielle waves her hand in my face.  
"Oops, sorry." I give an embarrassed smile.  
My eyes lock with Fallon's who happens to be walking over here. I flick my eyes back to the table and keep them glued there.  
"Oh no." I mutter under my breath.  
"Hmm?" Morrison mumbles at my mutter.  
"My senses are detecting stuck up prep, is Fallon nearby?" Leda looks at Morrison and me.  
"How nice of you to introduce me, Leda." Fallon coos.  
Fallon's voice comes across as warm and friendly, but she's just like my dad. Deep down she's frozen inside.  
"Get lost, Fallon." Danielle snaps.  
My eyebrows raise at Danielle's sudden aggressiveness.  
"Ah, there's my usual greeting."Fallon giggles.  
"What do you want?" I ask casually.  
"Just to say, I'm assuming you won't be here tomorrow at 1:43 P.M. in class since we all know it's the anniversary of your sister Serena's death. I'm assuming correct, aren't I?" She smiles like she said nothing wrong.  
"Yes." I grit my teeth.  
"Okay thanks for clarifying! Byeeeeee!" She skips away.  
"You have a dead sister?" Morrison's face displays a look of sympathy.  
"Yes...I'd rather not talk about it right now. She walked in front of a car and died. The end." My hands shake as I grip the sides of my tray.  
"I know what that feels like." Morrison says quietly, only loud enough for me to hear.  
For a moment, I have a small understanding about his story now, we're alike, we're actually alike. Another human being, similar to me...I glance at the clock and stand up with my tray in my hands.  
"We should go up now. Lunch is over in three minutes." I say flatly.  
And with that, we take our trays up, go back to our seats, get dismissed, and go to our next class.


End file.
